Present day surgical procedures regularly use sets of pre-selected surgical instruments for a specified surgical procedure, such as clamps, hemostat, forceps, scissors, retractors, and the like. These instruments are regularly grouped together to form a set. The set of surgical instruments is stored in a sterilized condition until required for surgery. Prior to sterilization the set of surgical instruments is subject to a time consuming multi-step sorting, identifying, grouping, cleaning and sterilization process. The set of surgical instruments is collected post operation, co-mingled in a wire mesh basket or holed tray for transport to the central sterile processing area. Next, the basket or tray of surgical instruments is placed in a wash sink to brush and manually wash the surgical instruments to remove any foreign debris, such as tissue or dried body fluid. Next, the basket or tray of surgical instruments is transported to and run through an automated washer/decontaminator. Next, the basket or tray of surgical instruments is transported to and emptied out on a sorting table where a technician inspects, counts and sorts each surgical instrument into groupings of instruments for a specified surgical procedure. Next, pivoting or hinged scissor-like surgical instruments are commonly sequentially grouped using a fixed stringer, bar or retaining rod positioned through both of the finger rings or ring handles, and the set is laid or positioned in a basket or tray. Next, the basket or tray of surgical instruments is placed in a sealed container and sealed before entering the sterilization machine. Next, the wrapped or containerized basket or tray of surgical instruments is placed in an industrial sterilization machine/autoclave for sterilization of the surgical instruments. Next, the sealed sterilization container of surgical instruments is stored until transported to an operating area for use as required. When needed the sterilized surgical instruments are transported to the operating room where the surgical instruments are removed from the basket or tray and arranged on a stand or instrument roll in a configuration that enables efficient transfer to a surgeon.
Much time is utilized during the process of cleaning, sorting, counting, and grouping procedure for the assembly and sterilization of surgical instruments. In addition, the onset of infectious diseases has dramatically increased the biohazard risk for medical personnel and central sterile personnel handling post operation cleaning, sorting, counting, and grouping of surgical instruments due to potential contact with sharp surgical instruments, such as needles. Such contact may result in loss of work for recovery, testing for contamination, and/or a workers compensation claim.
Furthermore, surgical instruments are often damaged when transported, stacked one on the other as well as when the surgical instruments are emptied out on a sorting table for a technician to inspect, count, and sort. Such handling may scratch, bend and may even break the surgical instruments resulting in increased cost to replace such instruments, which are often delicate and expensive. Such damage to the surgical instruments reduces the life expectancy of the surgical instruments resulting in increased medical costs to replace the surgical instruments. Moreover, if such damaged surgical instruments are accidentally returned to the operating room, such surgical procedures may be delayed or cancelled due to non-functioning surgical instruments causing lost revenue for the surgery center and an upset surgical team and patients in queue.
Still further, the environmental impact of the above multi-step process of pre-washing, automated washer/decontaminator, and running the surgical instruments through industrial sterilization machine/autoclave requires large quantities of water, sterilization chemicals and energy.
Yet still further, counting the surgical instruments before and after surgical procedures is particularly important for ensuring that no instruments are left in the patient after the operation procedure has been completed.
Yet still further, one problem with fixed or hinged stringers, bars or retaining rods is that the stringer is not adjustable to string, group or accommodate a variety of surgical instruments nor do such fixed stringers enable adjustment to hold or maintain a variety of surgical instruments in an open position ready for sorting, identifying, grouping, cleaning and sterilization.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for an adjustable surgical instrument stringer and tray system and method of sterilization that reduces the time spent cleaning, sorting, counting, identifying and grouping surgical instrument, extends the life expectancy of the surgical instruments, provides an adjustable stringer, and decreases the contamination potential of the surgical instruments by maintaining the surgical instruments in a side-by-side open configuration during cleaning and sterilization.